


Mayonnaise

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Amnesia, Death, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage, Other, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Alex est parti. Pas mort, juste parti. Personne ne sait où et personne ne sait comment. L'Agriculteur est bouleversé par la perte de son mari, mais ils ignorent peu que quelque chose de grand va se passer. La question est de savoir si l'Agriculteur voudra que cet événement se produise?
Relationships: Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Mayonnaise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749811) by whycan'tyoudeleteffnetaccounts. 



Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais de la mayonnaise plus.

C’est peut-être parce que tout le monde dit que je fais mieux.

Peut-être que j’ai une quête, une chose magique impliquant beaucoup de chance et d’appâts et mon prince de l’autre côté.

Mais vraiment ? C’est une habitude. Je fais de la mayonnaise pour Alex. Il aime vraiment les trucs.

Alex est également parti depuis près d’une demi-année maintenant.

Je ne sais pas où il est, pourquoi il est parti ou comment il l’a fait, mais Alex a disparu après trois ans de mariage. Il me manque terriblement.

Je me souviens quand je lui souriais et qu’il souriait en arrière et lui remettait le pot de mayonnaise, serrant un silencieux « Je t’aime » dans la paume de sa main avec elle. Il me serra la main libre avec un silencieux « Je t’aime » en arrière.

Maintenant, je vends la mayonnaise. Tous les jours. Le maire Lewis me donne toujours un peu plus d’argent qu’il ne devrait.

Mes jours vont tous dans le même sens maintenant. Je sors du lit, j’arrose mes plantes, je m’occupe de mes poulets et je vais ensuite parler à grand-mère pour le reste de la journée. Evelyn n’est que mon parent par lemariage, mais je l’aime comme si je l’avais connue toute ma vie.

On ne parle jamais d’Alex. Jamais. Même si cela fait six mois, la blessure est encore si fraîche.

Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’aujourd’hui soit différent. Mes plantes sont arrosées. Je suis réveillé.

Cette fois, cependant, Evelyn évoque Alex. Indirectement, mais toujours Alex.

« Tu devrais épouser Elliot » Dit-elle pendant que nous faisons des biscuits. « Je sais que tu voudrais attendre, mais Alex voudrait que tu vives la vie au maximum que tu pourrais obtenir. En plus, tu es sorti avec Elliot avant de marier Alex. »

J’arrête. « Quoi?! Épouser Elliot? Non. Oh Yoba, non. Je suis loin d’être prêt pour un engagement comme celui-là ! »

« Tu ne seras jamais, ma chère ? Il a été une demi-année et tu ha on tes temps pour pleurer, mais maintenant il est temps de revenir à la vie à nouveau. » Evelyn dit doucement. « Je ne dis nullement de l’épouser en ce moment, mais tu te soucies vraiment d’Elliot. Tu es sorti avec lui avant de sortir avec Alex et tu as rompu en bons termes. Tu t’occupes de ta relation, même maintenant. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse à nouveau. Tu as semblé si... So lointain depuis mon petit-fils a disparu. »

Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux. « Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser aller d’Alex. Je l’aime tellement que j’ai l’impression de nager dans mon amour pour lui. »

Evelyn enroule ses bras autour de moi. « Shh, ma chère, il est normal de manquer Alex. Il me manque aussi. Nous devons juste continuer, même si nous ne l’avons pas avec nous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous accrocher à l’espoir qu’il reviendra pour toujours. »

Je pleure dans l’épaule d’Evelyn. Elle me tient et je la laisse faire. S’ll vous plaît, Yoba, si vous es là-haut, ramène-moi mon Alex.

* * *

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, attendant de dormir. Je veux juste dormir, ne pas avoir à penser, à ne pas avoir à me souvenir. Cela prend beaucoup plus de temps que d’habitude, mais je sens enfin l’attraction de mes paupières et un endroit qui n’est pas ici ou là m’appelle à rejoindre les autres personnes dans leur repos.

Mes yeux glissent fermés, mais je sais que quelque chose neva pas. Je dors, mais ce n’est pas là que les rêves existent. C’est une de mes visions qui se réalise.

Mon moi de rêve ouvre les yeux et une onde de choc et de plaisir se fracasse en moi. C’est Alex. Ses vêtements sont battus au-delà de la croyance, son visage est couvert de saleté et les rayures l’ornent généreusement, mais c’est Alex et Alex est vivant.

Mais je vois ses yeux. Il est plein de misère et de doute de soi, pas la détermination et le soin habituels qui finit par déborder sur tout le visage d’Alex. Il me dit que quelque chose ne va pas chez mon mari.

La prochaine réalisation est là où Alex est réellement. C’est la cabane de la sorcière et en face de mon bien-aimé Alex est la sorcière elle-même.

Non, non, ça n’arrive pas. Pas maintenant, jamais.

« S’Il vous plaît. S’il vous plaît, il suffit de faire tout le monde m’oublier ! » Dit Alex, mais je suis entré dans un état de choc horrifié. Je suis sûr que ce sont les derniers mots de mon mari. « Surtout lui. Je ne l’ai jamais mérité. Il... Il est plus que ce que j’aurais pu espérer, mais je l’ai arraché à ce qu’il méritait. Peut-être qu’il sera plus heureux sans moi. Peut-être qu’il va épouser Elliot et ne pas être enchaîné à quelqu’un qui ne peut même pas penser à faire de leurs rêves une réalité. »

La Sorcière caquetée. Je ne peux pas regarder, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je suis sûr qu’elle m’a convoqué ici. Pour me faire regarder la fin de la personne que j’aime.

« Vous connaissez le prix ! C’est irréversible, alors choisissez judicieusement... Of bien sûr, vous pourriez partir, mais alors vous aurait tout le monde se souvienne encore del’être pathétique qui est Alex Mullner ... »

Je veux crier, pleurer, épingler Alex au sol et le forcer à rentrer à la maison, à faire n’importe quoi même si je sais que je ne peux pas.

Une détermination sidérurgique vient sur Alex. « Je va le faire. Il mérite mieux. »

Un sourire sournois, mal vient sur le visage de la Sorcière. Elle a soudainement commencé à chanter dans des mots étranges qui ont fait tourner ma tête dans deux directions différentes à la fois. Puis, quand elle s’est arrêtée, Alex est tombé.

Il n’y avait plus de vie dans ses yeux, dans son corps, en sa présence. Alex, mon merveilleux, charmant, doux Alex était mort.

* * *

Puis je me suis réveillé et il n’y avait plus, il n’y avait plus. J’oubliais quelque chose. C’était important, incroyablement important. Je pensais. Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être ? J’ai tapé mes souvenirs. Il y avait un être chaleureux, mais cet être était not là.

Je ne pouvais passe rappeler leur visage, leur nom, leur sexe, leur race, n’importe quoi. Je regarde les photos. Il avait tous brûlé, ceux que je connaissais étaient censés avoir l’être en eux.

J’ai paniqué. Et paniqué. Et paniqué. Et paniqué.

Je suis heureux marié à Elliot et ont été pendant une demi-année. Evelyn est ma grand-mère, mais je ne sais pas comment. Il ya des souvenirs et des photos manquantes de tout le monde à Pelican Town et même au-delà.

Nous avons un re tout ok, nous un re sûr delui, de sorte que nous ne mentionnons jamais l’Être, comme nous appelons la chose qui ha adisparu denos esprits. Je m’occupe de mes poulets et de mon chat et des autres animaux de ferme.

Mais pourquoi j’ai encore des poulets ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elliot et moi passons par le processus d’adoption d’un enfant. Est-ce que j’ai déjà fait ça ? Quelqu’un d’autre a rempli ces questions...

Non, attends, que je suis impossible. Il n’y avait personne avant Elliot.

Nous ne voulons pas vraiment avoir un enfant biologiquement. Je suis un individu non binaire et le sexe de mon corps ne not vraimentimportant pourmoi. Tout va bien et ça se passe bien. Je sais que c’est le si.

Mais j’ai quelques habitudes qui m’énervent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c’est le cas. Je sais que je sais pourquoi je fais la plupart d’entre eux, alors je continue.

To être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr pourquoi je fais de la mayonnaise plus.

C’est peut-être parce que tout le monde dit que je fais mieux.


End file.
